Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used in portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, table personal computers (PCs), and other portable devices. An LCD driver includes column drivers, row drivers, and a timing controller. Given the surge in the variety and amount of devices now using display devices, demand for low power consumption and high display quality of LCD devices has increased.
The LCD driver uses charge sharing to efficiently manage the power consumption of row drivers. In accordance with the concept of charge sharing, the longer a charge sharing time, the lower the power consumption of the row drivers. However, as the charge sharing time increases, the charge time of each of the row drivers decreases, and therefore, each of the row drivers may not charge an output voltage up to an original data level. As a result, the slew rate of the output voltage may decrease.